1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the package of a display panel and in particular to a bonding pad structure for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an active matrix liquid crystal display uses thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching devices to display a natural-looking moving picture. Since such a liquid crystal displays offer size reduction over cathode ray tube displays, they are commercially viable for use as monitors such in portable televisions, lap-top personal computers and the like.
Active matrix liquid crystal display images corresponding to video signals such as television signals on a pixel matrix having pixels arranged at each intersection between gate lines and data lines. Each pixel includes a liquid crystal display cell for controlling a quantity of transmitted light in accordance with a voltage level of a data signal from a data line. A TFT (thin film transistor) is installed at an intersection between a gate line and a data line to switch a data signal to be transferred to the liquid crystal cell in response to a scanning signal from the gate line.
Such a liquid crystal display requires a number of integrated circuits (ICs) connected to the data lines and the gate lines, respectively. The ICs are installed between the flexible printed board and the liquid crystal panel to apply signals. IC mounting methods include tape automated bonding, hereinafter referred to as “TAB” and flexible printed board circuit, hereinafter referred to as “FPC”.
As in FIG. 1, two conductive lines 102, 104 may experience shorts if a particle 106 falls therebetween during a TAB or FPC process. The problem resulting from the situation described can be solved by either replacing conducting lines 102,104 with new material, thereby eliminating particle 106, or by pulverizing the particle 106 with a laser. Material replacement, however, is expensive and time consuming, and laser smashing cannot effectively remove large particles.
Additionally in subsequent process, a first conductive line 202 may be easily shorted via contact with adjacent misaligned bonding line 208 by conductive particles 206 of ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) located therebetween.